1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a technical field concerning a pipe vibration control system for preventing a high vibration of pipe hung and supported at a ceiling and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, it has confirmed that the heavy pipe (filled with water, hydrant and the like) for sprinkler (hung and supported with hanger bolts and the like at a ceiling) is vibrated in a high amplitude and then dropped from the ceiling when occurred the strong earthquake. Due to this fact, it is required to develop a new technology for preventing a high vibration of the pipe effectively.
As the conventional technology for preventing a high vibration of the pipe, it has been well known in the art to provide a technology described in the patent document 1, for example.
The patent document 1 has a description about a technology, a so-called 3-point hanging structure in which the pipe is hung at a ceiling with hanger bolts for use in support it while being hung.
The technology in the patent document 1 is described at positively preventing a high vibration of the pipe by restricting the vibration of the pipe from three directions.